Q
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Just an ordinary day of randomess for Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki.


**Yay! My first Lucky Star fic! And maybe my last depending on the feedback I get. It has the main 4 people, Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki but there are NO pairings AT ALL, WHATSOEVER! They. Are. Straight! Goddammit! So there! **

**And btw, I honestly had no clue what to call it. It is just an ordinary day for them...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star (or The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya) ;3**

* * *

Q

"G'morning!" Konata stepped into her classroom, and was, shockingly, not late for once.

"Oh!" Miyuki looked up from where she sat at her desk. "Good morning, Konata-san." She answered politely.

"Good morning Kona-chan." Tsukasa smiled.

Konata took her seat as the bell to begin class rang. She doodled in her notebook as Kuroi Sensei droned on in the background of her thoughts about Haruhi. When it was finally lunchtime, the three sat next to each other and got out their bentos as Kagami walked in.

"Yo! I'm having lunch in your classroom today." She announced, taking an empty seat in between her sister and Konata.

The four ate in odd silence for about 20 seconds before Tsukasa began humming the tune to the alphabet. "Ok, seriously!" Kagami huffed. "Stop it! You've been humming that stupid tune all morning and it's driving me insane!" She fumed.

"S-Sorry, Onee-chan. I just had it stuck in my head this morning when I woke up. I don't know why, I just did." She scratched her head.

"Yeah." Konata nodded. "That happens to me all the time too. Except with me it's usually the Hare Hare Yukai…" She trailed off, murmuring about being such a big otaku.

"Well," Miyuki's erudite voice broke in. "It actually happens to a lot of people. Usually, the song you wake up with in your head has to do with the dream you had that night. And your dreams normally have to do with recent events that happened to you." She explained.

"Yeah," Konata put it. "But most of the time, the songs have nothing to do with my dreams, and my dreams have nothing to do with anything. Except for that one time when Koizumi was-"

"Okay!" Kagami cut her off, irritated. "We get it, you're insane, tell us something we _don't _know."

"Most of the time I don't even remember my dreams." Tsukasa added quietly.

"What?!" Her older sister's eyes doubled in size. "How can you _not_ remember your dreams? You speak so loud in your sleep that I can hear you from _my _room! You even speak in full sentences sometimes!"

"R-R-Really?" The younger twin stammered, embarrassed.

"Tsukasa's dumbness and innocentness makes her the cuter twin." Konata grinned.

"What was that?!" Kagami whipped around.

"Nothing, nothing." The blue haired girl smiled.

"D-Dumbness and innocentness?" Tsukasa mumbled to herself.

"Is that even a word?" Kagami wondered aloud.

"Nope." Konata smirked.

"You seem so proud of it too." Kagami sweatdropped.

There was silence for about 10 more seconds before Konata spoke up again.

"Hey, hey! You know how when you go to sleepovers you can never get to sleep cause everyone's always whispering and laughing."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." The older twin agreed. "Well, I don't even _need _a sleepover to keep me awake at night, I have Tsukasa." She gave her sister an annoyed glance.

"Eheheh…" The other twin giggled, embarrassed.

"I know what you mean, Konata-san." Miyuki added. "Usually, during a sleepover when everyone is trying to sleep, it just takes one person to laugh and then for some reason everyone else starts laughing and talking and then you never get any sleep."

"So then it really wouldn't be a _sleep_over then." Konata noted. "More like a 'stay-up over'."

"Yeah Konata," Kagami sighed. "A 'stay-up over'." She sighed at her friend's utter stupidity.

"And," The blue haired girl went on. "You know how during a sleepover, you always talk about the randomest things. Like why the sky is blue and the grass is green and why birds fly and fish swim and-"

"No one talks about those things!" Kagami cut her off.

"Such a kill-joy!" Konata sighed. "And," She added in a murmur. "That's another reason why Tsukasa is the example of the better twin."

"Come again?!"

"Nothing! Nothing!"

This time, there was about one full minute of silence before the crazed otaku spoke again."Did you ever realize that you talk about the most random things during lunchtime? Everyday it's something else."

"Yes." Miyuki put in. "I think it depends on who starts the conversation. It depends on what happened to them and what they have to tell and then the other people branch their conversations off of that." She explained.

"Yeah," Tsukasa agreed. "But sometimes people just say really off-topic things and then the whole direction of the discussion changes."

"Yeah," Her older sister added. "Kind of like what Konata's doing right now." She mumbled under her breath.

"Huh?" Said girl tilted her head, but seemingly was overcome by some form of A.D.D. "Oh hey! You know how sometimes you try to say 'hi' to someone and they don't expect it and they totally flip out?"

"My point exactly." Kagami mumbled.

She tried to ignore the hyper girl sitting next to her and focused on eating her bento. After about another minute of silence had passed by, Kagami got a strange feeling that something was up since they had all kept silent for so long. Before she could look up from her food and see what was going on she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Boo!" Konata chirped in her ear. Kagami jumped out of her chair and almost fell over.

"K-K-K-Konata!" She gasped. "W-What the-?!"

"Hehe. Kagami was so focused on eating that she didn't even notice." The otaku smirked.

"H-Hey! T-That wasn't _my _fault! You snuck up on me when I wasn't looking!" She defended herself shakily; her heart was still pounding at twice its usual rate.

"Its just so much fun to do. Especially when your victims least expect it." She grinned evilly.

"V…Victims…?" The other three repeated, somewhat nervous. Again the four girls fell into silence for a few seconds before Konata spoke again.

"Hey, don't you just hate it when-"

"Geez! I can't get past one mouthful of food before you guys start another conversation!" Kagami snapped.

"Oh-ho? Thinking about food again Kagamin?" Konata asked.

"Shut up." The other girl sighed. "You know I was just using a phrase."

"Now," Tsukasa broke in. "What were you going to say, Kona-chan?" She smiled airily.

"Uhh…Gah! I don't remember now!" She complained, shooting an accusing glare at Kagami.

"Ah," Miyuki spoke up. "Don't you just hate when that happens?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" The blue haired girl agreed. "Especially when you _know_ you were gonna say something good and then you lose it! That's so annoying!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean!" The twins spoke simultaneously.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Konata burst out. "I love how twins can do that kind of thing!"

"Yes it is quite amazing." The pink haired girl put in. "Yet sometimes people who aren't related do that too. Its very amusing."

"It's like that saying," Konata went on. " 'Great minds think alike'."

"Mmhm." Miyuki nodded.

"…So, if _great _minds think alike, then does that also mean that _stupid_ minds think alike too? Even if it's unintentional?" Konata asked.

"Well _you_ would know better than any of us." Kagami murmured. Konata hissed.

Yet another moment of silence floated by.

"Hey," Konata broke in.

"What?" Tsukasa asked.

"…I remembered what I forgot before." She confessed.

"What was it?" The younger twin prodded.

"I was going to say how annoying it was when you were going to say something important and forgot it."

"…"

"…"

"I've got to wonder about you sometimes." Kagami sighed.

As the four girls continued eating their lunches, somewhere along the lines Tsukasa started humming the tune to the alphabet again. Before she knew it, Miyuki had joined in, then Konata and surprisingly, even Kagami. Near the end of the song, Konata suddenly broke the humming.

"Hey, did you guys ever wonder why there's a letter 'Q'?" She asked out of the blue. The others ceased humming and thought for a second.

"I did kind of wonder why they made the alphabet 26 letters instead of 25." Kagami pointed out.

"Why? Do you have some discrimination towards the number 26?" Konata quirked an eyebrow.

"No, you idiot." The older twin sighed. "It's just that…well…" She fumbled for words.

"I know what you mean." Miyuki assisted. "Some numbers are just more commonly used than others. Like ten, twenty five, fifty, one hundred, and one thousand."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Konata interrupted. "But I'm not talking about just so there's a common number of letters in the alphabet, I just want to know the significance of 'Q'." She explained. "Why does it exist?!" Her voice rose into a dramatic sort of scream. Students around the classroom stopped their conversations to turn their heads and look at her with confusion and curiosity written plainly on their faces.

"Shhh!" Kagami hissed. "Be more quiet you idiot! You don't have to shout and have a drama-anime moment!"

"Fine, fine." Konata lowered her voice into a grumble. "But can't we live without 'Q'?"

"Yeah." Tsukasa agreed. "We could just put together 'K' and 'W'." She reasoned.

"Exactly! There's no point for it! Can't we just spell 'queen' with 'kw'?!" She smashed her head against the table, shaking and jumbling everyone's bentos.

"H-Hey!" Kagami squeaked in surprise. "What was that for? Stop it, you're gonna get a concussion!"

"But I wanna know why!" Konata wailed.

"WHY ARE YOU GETTING SO WORKED UP OVER THIS?!" The purple haired girl shouted.

"Because I want to know!"

"Well _I_ don't know! _I _didn't make up the language!"

The blue haired girl straightened up with a cat-like smile on her face.

"Well I can't be too sure of that, now can I?" She smirked.

Kagami opened her mouth to make a snappy comeback but then changed her words and sighed sarcastically.

"Yes, Konata, I made up the English language. I was there when the Greeks created the alphabet and I-"

"Ah, So you're admitting that you're a senile old woman?"

"No! I'm hinting sarcasm to you, you moron!"

"Tsk, tsk. Temper, temper." Konata provoked.

"You're retarded!" Kagami huffed.

The older twin had gotten so flustered during her verbal battle with Konata that she had stood up from her seat and had her fists clenched. She was panting from exasperation, but she slowly sat down. She drew in a few deep breaths before letting out a huge sigh. Tsukasa and Miyuki just smiled and sweatdropped; they were used to this sort of thing.

"Y-Y'know," The younger twin attempted to lighten the mood. "I think its weird how they made up words like 'excellent' but put an 'E' in front of the 'X' even though the 'E' is silent. I wonder why they don't just use an 'X' and nothing else." It was a simple thought, but it started up a whole new conversation.

"Well," Miyuki began. "A lot of words us 'EX' besides 'excellent'."

"Exactly."

"Excitement."

"Extreme."

"Exchange."

"Extraordinary."

"Expert."

"Express."

"Exuberant."

"Exotic."

All four of them continued to throw in random 'EX' words and list them off until they could not think of any others. But I will not bore you with the entirety of their findings.

"So yeah," Konata spoke. "I don't understand why they use _any _silent letters. Like in 'through' with the 'G', and-"

"Okay! We don't need to list these off again!" Kagami cut her off.

"But!" Miyuki spoke quickly, intending to prevent another argument. "People also use 'Q' for a lot of words too. Like exquisite, queen, quail, quit, quite, quiet, queer-"

"Pfft!" Konata stifled a laugh.

"Oh grow up!" Kagami scolded.

"Who would even be talking about quails anyway?" The otaku asked.

"W-What's a quail?" Tsukasa asked, embarrassed.

"It's a bird, stupid." Her sister told her.

"But I still think using 'K' and 'W' is better." Konata concluded.

"Well when you change the language let me know." Kagami rolled her eyes.

But Konata still had more on her mind to talk about.

"Is it just me who gets confused with certain words sometimes? Like quiet and quite?"

"And through, though, and tough." Tsukasa added.

"You people have such A.D.D sometimes." Kagami mumbled.

"I don't get why they make some words so alike." Konata pouted.

"I don't get why we say 'they' when referring to the world." Kagami said. "I guess we're all just too lazy to say _who_ we're talking about."

"And," Konata went on. "I wonder why there are so _many _words too. It gets confusing."

"I have an idea." Kagami growled with irritation. "How about you limit you're vocabulary, Konata, and you stop talking!"

"O-Onee-chan, t-that's not nice." Tsukasa mewed, good-naturedly attempting to prevent the next argument. Kagami bit her tongue and held back an insult towards her friend, turning her head away with a 'humph!'.

"Aww, poor Kagamin!" Konata taunted.

The other girl snapped.

"Okay listen you, I-!"

"HEY!" A blonde woman shouted from across the classroom. "Could you four keep you're voices down?" Each girl immediately turned innocent.

"Sorry, Kuroi sensei." They chanted. They ate their lunches in silence for the next few minutes. Kagami had a slight embarrassed blush on her face; she hated getting yelled at.

"Eeeeeh?" Konata whispered. "What's this? Kagami's blushing! She likes someone! Who's the unlucky guy?" She looked around the room.

"Shut up!" Kagami spat. "It's not like that, I don't like anyone! I just hate getting reprimanded." She murmured.

"Whoa!" Tsukasa exclaimed. "That's a big word! What's it mean?"

"Reprimand," Miyuki explained. "Is a synonym with chastise."

"......What?" The twin gave her a blank stare.

"You're sister just doesn't like getting yelled at." Konata summarized. "Cuz she's a goody-two-shoes!"

"Well at least I'm not a lazy slacker who never does her homework!" Kagami retorted.

"You're just an overachiever." Konata sighed.

"And tell me just what is wrong with that!" The other girl growled. "At least I don't live my life locked in my room playing video games and watching Haruhi Suzumiya!"

"I _don't _lock my door." Konata corrected just to annoy her. "And for your information, Haruhi is an amazing person, in a lot of ways. Just wearing her headband is annoying! I bought one online and it eventually starts to hurt your head really bad!" The blue haired girl complained.

"You talk about the most random things…" Kagami rolled her eyes.

"What, you want random things? I will give you _random things,_ Kagami-sama." She promised.

"Don't call me that. And I didn't say I _wanted _random things, Konata." The other girl defended. "I just said that you-"

"Okay here's something pretty random." Konata ignored her. "Try saying the letter 'X' ten times fast." A Cheshire cat grin crossed her lips.

Kagami opened her mouth to take on her friend's challenge, but then closed it thoughtfully. Instead, she tried repeating the letter ten times in her mind. It only took her until about the 4th or 5th time to comprehend the perverted joke.

"Konata!" She shouted. "That's so childish! I can't believe you're still so immature!" She scolded.

"I bet she thinks about stuff like that all the time." Konata seemed to mumble to someone else.

"Shut up! That's not true!"

As Konata continued to annoy Kagami, the purple haired girl allowed herself to get flustered and the argument started up anew. As Miyuki and Tsukasa watched airily from their seats, they turned to each other and laughed stupidly.

"I don't get it." The younger twin confessed. Miyuki sighed.

"That's okay, it's nothing." She dismissed the topic. But Konata had overheard.

"And that is another reason why Tsukasa is the better twin. Naiveté and innocence." She explained.

"You are so annoying!" Kagami fumed. "And besides," She added, more mellow after a moment. "Didn't you already use innocent…ness to prove why Tsukasa is a better twin than I am?"

"Oh yeah, I guess so." The otaku admitted. "But as Haruhi says, moe is a very important thing! Especially-"

"Okay! Thank you! We don't need to hear that right now!" Kagami flailed her arms in front of her. "Besides I'm eating." She added to herself.

"Ah." Miyuki spoke up. "That always happens to me. People always start talking about unpleasant things when I'm eating."

"Yeah!" Konata agreed. "Like this one time, my dad was telling me how they make hamburgers and-"

"OKAY NO! YOU STOP TALKING _RIGHT NOW_!" Kagami interrupted loudly. "I'm _extremely _squeamish." She told them. But disturbing and gruesome images began filling her mind and she covered her mouth with her palm as if she were about to vomit. "I'm not hungry anymore." Her voice was muffled and thick with uneasiness as she pushed her bento box away from her. Konata heeded her friend's earlier warning and ceased speaking, for the time being.

After a few more moments, Kagami had calmed down and after she took several deep breaths she exhaled heavily. "You are the most random people I have ever known." She sighed.

"Why thank you, Kagami-sama." Konata smiled.

"Quit it."

As the last few moments of the lunch period ticked by, Tsukasa began humming the tune to the alphabet song again, and before either other girl knew it, they were all humming together.

Yes, it was just another ordinary day.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Finished! Hope you liked it!**

**Lol I actually got a Haruhi Suzumiya headband and know from experience that after a while it _does _start to hurt.**

**Note to deathBERRRY: If you are reading this, I made Tsukasa like you with the 'Whoa! That's a big word!' (deathBERRRY _always_ says that XD). **

**Let me know if I sould do more! Please review!! **


End file.
